Lotus Clan
Lotus Clan Description Lotus clansmen are Yin followers with corruption as their symbol.They follow the Forbidden Path, which focuses on death and decay. Their religion centralizes around three ancient brothers, now long gone, who tended the Tree of Corruption. History Little is known of the origins of the mysterious and deathly Lotus Clan. From ancient texts, the Lotus Clan were said to be of an old Yang clan that harnessed the secrets of magic and life. During the fateful day when Tarrant The Elder unleashed the power of the Serpent's Orb the world was said to have felt it's wrath as entire mountains moved and great tides swept the shores of many lands. The Lotus Clan was yet another victim of the Horde as the Horde managed to survived and soon drew their gaze to the Lotus Clan to lands distance from The Serpent Clan. As great tides swept the fertile lowlands, the Horde soon arrived after and carnage was felt as the Lotus Clan was clawed apart. To escape their dark fate, those of the Lotus Clan turned to the Forbidden Path and harness what little magic they could to construct great ships. Without another moment sooner, the Lotus Clan embarked forth away from the tendrils of The Horde and escaped their rage. Weeks passed, and the Lotus Clan eventually landed on the very same island as The Serpent Clan. Soon, the Serpent Clan and the Lotus Clan begin to form bonds of friendship and an alliance was formed. Soon after, their alliance strengthen clans and peace endured for a time. In that time, The Lotus Clan dwelled deeper into the Forbidden Path and gained immense dark magic albeit at the cause of their life and soul. Zen Masters Zen Masters take the role of heroes. The are summoned through the keep and by Yin/Yang. Below are the following Zen Masters of the Dragon clan. *Zymeth - Lord warlock and leader of clan Lotus, Zymeth's sphere of sorcery is weather. He blasts spheres of lightning onto his foes as a ranged attack, and can call heavy storms to his fields at the cost of much stamina. When raining, he calls lightning from the sky to sear his foes asunder while rice paddies regrow and regenerate faster. *Koril - The eldest of all warlocks, this swordsman can warp space itself, and with a wave of his hand he can teleport anywhere. He also uses his powers for defensive effects, as any archers or ranged attackers will become furious at the way he shimmers and diverts nearly all ranged attacks. *Issyl - Some may wonder why a young twelve year old boy sits at the Lotus high council, an evil grin playing across his mouth. None feel better when they learn that this is Issyl, master of time, who has aged backwards since an accident long ago. Swift, powerful, and unforgiving, he has the ability to increase the movement speed of his troops rapidly with his ability, called 'Haste', while mutilating his foes with his hourglass/weapon. He can also regenerate his flesh at an incredible rate. *Soban - Once dismissed as a mere tinkerer, this odd, quirky scientist has no equal in terms of brilliance. He creates animated golems, using them as workers and self-destructing bombs, convenient for crowd control and gathering. *The Three Dead Brothers (Lythis, Tausil and Sekh) - These three brothers are dead, yet their spirits somehow live on. It was they who once tended the Yin side of the Tree of Life, the Tree of Corruption. Lythis pruned the roots, Tausil guarded the trunk, and Sekh cut the leaves. They often return to give allies their blessings (battlegears), and may also suck out the energy of an enemy, sustaining their stamina. **Yvaine (only available in the Battle Realms expansion "Winter of the Wolf") - Zymeth's mistress and lady of the shale mines, this old ice hag can freeze enemies with a gale of freezing air. Despite the fact that she looks frail, she can fend for herself, and has ranged prowess to match Arah and Longtooth.